


Baekhyun's Guide To Bedding Your Potions Partner

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misuse of Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing Baekhyun needed to happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baekhyun's Guide To Bedding Your Potions Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here for [EXOlliarmus](http://hp-exolliarmus.livejournal.com/20840.html)' second round.

"Baekhyun, you're staring again." Chanyeol states, the lanky hufflepuff reaching over to grab some food off of Jongdae's plate. Jongdae sighs, quickly using his wand to secretly zap Chanyeol's hand. 

They're in the Great Hall for lunch and Baekhyun is staring a bit too hard at a 7th year Slytherin. "Are you going to eat your mashed potatoes or..." Chanyeol trails off, Baekhyun finally tearing his eyes away and he looks down at his food that he forgot he even got. "Of course I'm going to eat it." 

"Didn't look like much eating to me." Jongdae whispers and Baekhyun gives him a pointed look. "When are you just going to talk to him? It's seventh year and you're still trying to find a way into his pants." Jongdae says before stuffing almost an entire roll of bread in his mouth, Chanyeol laughs when the ravenclaw almost chokes to death.

"Kyungsoo is different from the others." Baekhyun states.

"Oh, so you're thinking about settling now? What happened to ' _hit and dip_ ', Byun?" Chanyeol teases, shoving more mashed potatoes into his mouth. Baekhyun waves him off, "Me, settling? You're really funny, Park." Baekhyun turns around to sneak a glance of the Slytherin, who is cutely munching his food as he talks to his friends, and he sighs, "He's not that easy to seduce." 

"Well, you've been on mission ' _Get into Kyungsoo's pants_ ' since 5th year. Don't you think it's time to give up?" Jongdae questions before getting up and leaving, probably to play with the ghost in the Ravenclaw common room again. Chanyeol's eyes follow after him and Baekhyun throws a bread roll at him. 

"You guys are gross." Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms after stuffing his mouth with meatloaf. 

"Yeah, well at least I'm getting laid." Chanyeol teases. 

"Too far!" Baekhyun groans. Chanyeol's laugh echoes a bit throughout the hall and Baekhyun sinks further in his chair. 

Maybe it is time to give up on a lost cause. 

♨︎

The most brilliant idea hits Baekhyun during potions class. "Why didn’t I think of this before?" He wonders aloud and Kyungsoo gives his partner a concerned look. 

_Amortentia_. 

It's brilliant. It's _fool-proof_.

“Why didn’t you think of what before?” Kyungsoo questions, setting down the flask in his hand to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun shakes his head, “Nothing. It’s not important.” _Of course it’s important_ , he wants to yell at Kyungsoo but he doesn’t. Instead, he thinks about when he’ll slip the amortentia to Kyungsoo. 

If this were a cartoon, a light bulb would’ve lit up above Baekhyun’s head. “Are you available Saturday afternoon?” he suddenly asks. Kyungsoo nods. “Why? Do you need help with something? Muggle studies?” 

“Ah, you caught me. I’m way behind and I was wondering if you could help me.” Baekhyun states, his hand fiddling with the flask Kyungsoo had set down before. Kyungsoo nods,even gives Baekhyun this beautiful half-smile, “Just tell me where and what time.” 

Baekhyun smiles, “Noon. At the edge of the lake, I like studying there. I’ll bring drinks?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo agrees. Baekhyun moves to shake on it but knocks over the flask and it explodes. Kyungsoo laughs once the smoke clears up and Baekhyun is covered in green gop. Baekhyun has one eye closed as the gop starts to drip and Kyungsoo wipes it away with his sleeve. “Maybe we should study potions too.” he states, using his sleeve ( _yet again_ ) to wipe off some gop from Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Baekhyun agrees and Kyungsoo giggles.

♨︎ 

"I brought fizzy drinks!" Baekhyun exclaims as he walks to where Kyungsoo is waiting for him. Kyungsoo smiles, "How did you get them? We don't have fizzy drinks here." 

"I made them." Baekhyun replies. It's not a lie, he spent Friday night in the potions room making fizzy drinks and pouring his homemade amortentia in one of the bottles. Kyungsoo seems impressed. 

"Should we start?" Kyungsoo asks as he sits down and Baekhyun sits next to him, maybe a bit too close for Kyungsoo's liking. Baekhyun simply nods, pulling out his potions book and opening up the fizzy drinks, handing one to Kyungsoo and the latter thanking him. "We have a lot to cover." Kyungsoo whispers. 

And they do, it's almost time for graduation and if Baekhyun wants to pass N.E.W.T.s, he's gotta start caring now. Except, all he cares about now is getting into Kyungsoo pants. "Stop talking and just listen." Kyungsoo huffs, trying to get Baekhyun to finally let him get a sentence out without the older interrupting. Kyungsoo playful shoves Baekhyun's own bottle into Baekhyun's lips and Baekhyun takes a quick swig, laughing when some of it drips down his chin.

"All right, continue." Baekhyun waves his hand and Kyungsoo snickers. It's hard to concentrate, especially when dick of your dreams is sitting next to you. Baekhyun puts a hand on Kyungsoo's arm and frowns, "Does it smell like fall? It smells crispy and like cinnamon." Baekhyun states, his eyebrows furrowing because it's nearly summer and it shouldn't smell like this. 

Kyungsoo frowns and shakes his head, turning to look at the latter and gasps, "Baekhyun, are you ok?" Kyungsoo asks, hand coming up to feel Baekhyun's forehead for a fever. "I couldn't feel any better." He states and glances at Kyungsoo. 

The world stops. It's as if Kyungsoo looks entirely different, more beautiful. He looks so cute with a worried expression on his face and his tongue pokes out when he's thinking of a spell that'll help Baekhyun. "Do you realize how cute you are? I think I love you." Baekhyun states, he giggles and rolls closer to Kyungsoo's side. Kyungsoo freezes, " _Amortentia_." He whispers to himself. 

Kyungsoo gets up and glares at Baekhyun. "You tried to give me _Amortentia?!_ " He looks wounded and Baekhyun cowards a bit on the grass. "I wanted you to like me like everyone else." He states bluntly and Kyungsoo scoffs. "What were planning to do after I was under?"

"Sleep with you." Baekhyun states, he reaches out for Kyungsoo's hand, "I love you so much, Kyungsoo. I wanna give you the world." Baekhyun whines, face landing on the grass.

"You're under the influence of the potion, Baekhyun." Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head, "My beloved, Kyungsoo. You're so funny, that's why I love you." 

"That's it, I'm getting one of your friends." Kyungsoo turns, heading towards the castle and Baekhyun whines, "Don't leave me here, my sweet!" Kyungsoo's hands curl into fists and he sighs.

-

Walking through the castle with someone on your back is a lot harder than you’d imagine. Especially when that someone looks like they don't weight more than feather but actually weigh a ton of bricks.

“Baekhyun, stop.” Kyungsoo grinds his teeth, refraining from yelling at him because he’s under the influence of Amortentia. He doesn’t know better. But then again he should stop kissing Kyungsoo’s neck because he can barely focus on walking up these flight of steps right now. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to drop Baekhyun on his ass and not talk to him but all his morals go against it. 

“ _Chanyeol~ Jongdae~_ ” Baekhyun calls out as they reach the top of the stairs. His friend looking mildly confused as to why Kyungsoo is giving Baekhyun a piggyback ride. Chanyeol walks up first and Kyungsoo makes a gesture for him to get Baekhyun. Chanyeol grabs at Baekhyun but the latter just burrows himself further into Kyungsoo’s back. “I’m not leaving him!’ He yells, cause a few pass bystanders to look at them. 

“Why is Baekhyun clinging to you?” Jongdae asks, steading Kyungsoo by letting him hold onto his arm. “He tried to give me Amortentia but he accidently gave it to himself.” Jongdae’s eyes widen and he gasps. He looks at Baekhyun, who’s giggling and clinging onto Kyungsoo for his dear life and then he looks at Kyungsoo with worried eyes. “I didn’t think he’d go that far. I apologize on his behalf.” Jongdae whispers and Kyungsoo nods, understanding that maybe Baekhyun’s friends didn’t know anything about Baekhyun’s plans. “Chanyeol, move.” Jongdae instructs and the taller moves to let Kyungsoo steady himself on his arm instead.

Chanyeol watches as Jongdae moves to pet Baekhyun hair and Baekhyun immediately leans into it, lets Jongdae coo at him and soothe him until Jongdae lifts his wand and whispers what is probably a sleeping spell because Baekhyun passes out and Jongdae is moving to carry him. 

Kyungsoo sighs in relief when Baekhyun is off and he stretches. “Do you know who long the potion will last?” Chanyeol asks, taking Baekhyun from Jongdae when he sees him struggling. “A week at the most. In that week, please try to keep him away from me. I don’t need his lovesick ass following me around. Good Luck when he wakes up.” Kyungsoo finishes and walks off. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanges looks and sigh. This is about the hardest week of their lives.

♨︎

The week ends up being absolute _hell_.

Jongdae has spent more time detaching Baekhyun from Kyungsoo in past week than studying for the N.E.W.T.s. Chanyeol’s arms feel sore from carrying Baekhyun away from Kyungsoo whether he is awake and struggling or passed out.

There are visible dark circles under Baekhyun’s eyes from lack of sleep and his cheekbones pop out more from Baekhyun missing meals all week, it bugs Kyungsoo. He know the reason Baekhyun is missing meals and not sleeping is because he’s thinking about him. It’s what the potion does. Mimicks love, makes you obsessed will the object of desire and Kyungsoo is the object. 

“Baekhyun, I don’t want to see you right now.” Kyungsoo whispers in the library, Baekhyun leans against the bookshelf and sighs, “ Why not? You don't like me?" Kyungsoo stops reaching for the book he's been trying to get and his eyebrows furrow. He doesn't hate Baekhyun nor does he really like Baekhyun. Well at least he thinks doesn't really like Baekhyun. "You're annoying me right now. It's not a good time." Kyungsoo just states, getting the book he wants and stepping down from the stool. He looks at Baekhyun and the older is staring at the floor completely zoned out. 

The lighting completely sucks in the library but anyone could see the darkened circles under Baekhyun's usually lively eyes and his sunken cheeks. Kyungsoo can tell the potion is wearing off slowly by the way Baekhyun sometimes forgets he's even at or what he was even telling Kyungsoo and it sometimes scares Kyungsoo. Scares him because for a moment it seems like Baekhyun has been lost. Like Baekhyun is sucked out of his own body. Like he's lifeless, _dead_. 

Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles weakly at Kyungsoo. "You should go eat. Or sleep." Kyungsoo states, walking past Baekhyun and back to his study nook. Baekhyun follows suit and quietly smiling at everyone he passes. "I can't leave you alone. What if someone tries to make a move on you?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, sighing as he sits and Baekhyun sits next to him. "That's the last of my worries, Baekhyun." Baekhyun fiddles with his sleeves and glances down at his own hands. He’s uncharacteristically quiet and Kyungsoo knows it's one of the times the potion is fading a bit more. Baekhyun lifts up his hands, "Sweater paws, oh well, robe paws are cute. Don't you think so, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun smiles. "Look, just take a nap here. I swear I won't leave you, ok?" Kyungsoo suggests, lightly pushing Baekhyun's head down towards the table and Baekhyun doesn't really resist. 

"Fine." Baekhyun sighs, laying on one of his arms and he closes his eyes. "Wake me before you leave, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo chuckles softly as Baekhyun nuzzles into his own arm. "I will, don't worry." Kyungsoo replies, hand coming to pat Baekhyun's head and Baekhyun leans into his hand. 

It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to fall asleep and Kyungsoo finds himself neck deep in research for his charms paper, subconsciously stroking Baekhyun hair. 

♨︎

It's mid-week ( _exactly two weeks later_ ) that the potions finally fades. 

Kyungsoo is walking down the hall, Baekhyun clinging to his arm as usual and Sehun walking next to them. "Is he always this clingy?" Sehun asks, reaching out to hand something to Jongin, who rushed out of his charms class and runs to stand on the opposite side of Kyungsoo. "Score!" Jongin whisper-yells as he peeks into the bag Sehun handed him and pulls out chocolates. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and weakly whispers a "Yes" towards Sehun.

That's when it happens. 

Baekhyun stops walking, hands gripping Kyungsoo's hand so tight Kyungsoo thinks his arm might go numb. "Baekhyun? You ok there?" Jongin asks and Baekhyun just blinks. Once. Twice. And then he passes out. 

"Oh god." Sehun yells and rushes towards a unconscious Baekhyun. Kyungsoo freezes, hands hidden by his robes and he drops to knees next to Baekhyun. His hands come up to check his pulse and then touch his forehead. His hand shakes and he clenches them into fists. "W-we need to get the fifth floor. The hospital tower corridor is there." Kyungsoo whispers. Sehun nods, "Yeah. Jongin, give me a hand." Jongin pushes his books onto Kyungsoo's arms and helps Sehun get Baekhyun in his arms. 

"Let's go, Kyungsoo. Lead the way!" Sehun yells as it draws Kyungsoo back from his thoughts. He glances at Baekhyun one more time before leading the way.

♨︎

Baekhyun looks a lot healthier. He's getting his full eight hours of sleep, according to Chanyeol, and he's eating three meals a day, according to Jongdae. That's great and all but Kyungsoo feels lonely. More than usual even if he has his best friends, Sehun and Jongin, by his side. 

"Just talk to him." Sehun suggests at lunch one day. It's 3 weeks before N.E.W.T.s and then 2 weeks till graduation. The stress is literally something that you can feel in the entire school. Kyungsoo shakes his head, stuffing bread into his mouth and Jongin softly cooes at him before reaching over and wiping crumbs off the corner of his mouth. "I bet you wish Baekhyun was wiping crumbs off the corner of your mouth." Sehun states and Kyungsoo tries to growl at him through bread. 

"He avoids me when ever we're in sight of each other." Kyungsoo states, taking a sip of his - whatever he got, he honestly can't remember- and sighs. Sehun shakes his head and Jongin pouts. "You guys are like, super cute together." Jongin whines.

"Jongin, we don't need your whining right now. You're so annoying." Sehun huffs. "Look, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo's head hits the table and he mumbles a " _Continue_ ". "Why don't you go to the room of requirements and summon him? Isn't that how the room works? You can talk then." Jongin gasps and hits Sehun's arm. "Since when do you have great ideas?" Sehun smiles and shrugs, leaving Kyungsoo to ponder. "I'm a Slytherin, remember?"

Maybe he could go and summon him. He does have an open period next and he knows Baekhyun does too. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

-

"You can do this just open the door and Baekhyun should be there." Kyungsoo whispers. 

He's standing outside of the room of requirements. The 7th floor is empty besides the gryffindor seniors who have free time and linger at the tower’s corridor.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me. It's only a couple of feet away and just ask for me, ok?" Jongin had said, patting Kyungsoo's shoulder before heading to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Ok! I'm going! This is me being the bigger person!" Kyungsoo states, hand on the doorknob. He turns the knob and walks in, breath shaky. 

It's a fairly simple room. A fireplace, two chairs in front and a window but there's also a very confused Baekhyun in the middle of the room. He's in his pajamas from what Kyungsoo can tell. "K-Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun whispers when his eyes land on said person. 

Kyungsoo fiddles with the sleeves of his robe, not making eye contact with Baekhyun as he strides across the room and pulls Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun stands still, let's Kyungsoo nudge his neck with his nose and arms squeeze his waist. "I miss you." Kyungsoo states, weakly, breathlessly and Baekhyun sighs. He let's himself indulge in Kyungsoo and stroke his hair. 

“I’m sorry I tried to give you Amortentia.” Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun in reassurances. “It’s not important anymore. I just wanna know why you ignored me after.” Kyungsoo let’s go, looks Baekhyun in the eye and the other sighs. “I was ashamed I even tried to give you love potion with the purpose to sleep with you but after,” Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “I realized I liked you more than just a sexual attraction.” He mumbles but Kyungsoo hears it clear as day and smiles from ear-to-ear. “What if I told you I like you back?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow, “I don’t kn-” 

“Doesn’t matter. I like you.” Kyungsoo states, hand coming up the back of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun smiles shyly. Kyungsoo laughs softly and pulls Baekhyun closer, chest against chest, lips against lips. Kyungsoo’s lips are rougher than the look but that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from pulling him closer, letting his tongue run over the outline. Kyungsoo hums and pulls away. “I could get use to this.” He whispers before pulling in Baekhyun in for another kiss that makes him whimper slightly.

Yeah, he can definitely get use to this.

 

_("You know, you could've just gotten the Amortentia from the love room in the department of mysteries instead of making your own. There's a whole fountain full of it." Kyungsoo states as they wait for the boat to take them back across the lake. It's the graduation ceremony. Baekhyun frowns, "You tell me this now? Where were you when I was brainstorming ideas?" Kyungsoo laughs, "Everyone knows about the fountain." Baekhyun pouts. "Obviously not everyone knows, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun softly nudges the other. "Whatever you say, Baekhyun.")_


End file.
